


Supernatural Beach Party, Rowena

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Magic, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Rowena is pleased.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Rowena

Rowena sipped a drink that she'd gotten from the lovely woman at the bar. She'd somehow managed to make her something blood red, pleasantly fruity, and with a high enough alcohol content to kill an elephant, just what Rowena had wanted. 

She was rather proud of her day at the beach. She'd created a creature from seaweed that randomly popped up on the shoreline. It wasn't lethal, but the terror it induced was entertaining. 

Dean may never make eye contact with her again after stumbling across the private topless beach area she'd created. 

Over the course of the day, she'd managed to genuinely startle Fergus twice. 

Now if someone would just rub some sun lotion on her back.

“Samuel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
